Strange Occurences
by freedalexis6159
Summary: When the Despair team gets together for a game of Seven Minutes of Heaven, you can be sure to expect some antics at some point, especially when Izuru Kamukura has no idea what's going on after he shows up late.


"Enoshima, no, please don't…"

Alexia frowned as she saw the spinning bottle on the floor come to a halt in front of her after Enoshima spun it. The mastermind and Komaeda had just gone in the closet for Seven Minutes of Heaven, and the poor boy was like putty in her lap, sitting there, completely obsessed with the despair she emitted, even though the violinist knew the boy simply joined the society to stop the despair spreading through the world and causing the apocalypse. He wound up falling into it, and he hadn't been the same since. Regardless, the rules of this particular game of "spin the bottle" required that the last person who the bottle pointed at (that is, the second person in each couple) spun the bottle after their "fun" to see who the first member of the next couple would be, and Alexia held back a small wince as she saw the bottle land on… her. Dammit.

"What are you asking me for? I didn't do anything except for following the rules." Enoshima frowned before leaning over to kiss Komaeda on the cheek affectionately- well, as affectionately as she despair-obsessed fashion model could get. Sighing, the violinist perked up as she heard the door open and a new set of feet approaching the group. "Hey Izuru-kun!" she greeted, standing up to greet him with a kiss to the cheek. The longhaired boy smiled, patting her head as he sat down and Alexia reached over to spin the bottle before Enoshima grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I think it's rather funny when one member of the party has no idea what's going on, isn't it?" the model teased, and Alexia's eyes widened as Enoshima pulled her up. "Grab him," the model ordered her partner, who obliged with that puppy-dog expression and grabbed Izuru's arm, and the blonde shoved Alexia into the closet moments after Komaeda shoved Izuru into it, the closet door closing and locking in one swift motion. "I expect a full report when I call you out, Fieldman!" Enoshima said, her singsong voice muffled by the door. "Have fun!" With that the model turned on her heel and left, her high heels clacking on the floor as she did so.

"… What just happened?" the boy behind the despairing violinist asked, and Alexia turned around, a very embarrassed expression on her face. "… Enoshima round everyone up in a game of Spin the Bottle-slash-Seven Minutes of Heaven," she started quietly, "and after Enoshima and Komaeda went, she spun, and the bottle landed on me… I would have spun again, had Enoshima not stopped me and confused the heck out of everyone… S-sorry…"

Where she thought Izuru would be mad at her, Izuru was actually kind of happy that this had happened. He had actually be hoping for this to happen for quite some time now, as he had wanted to make her happy ever since he had met her, the little bit of hope he found in this world, and he just wanted to know if she was ready for it or not. So with a small smile he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, causing Alexia to blink in surprise and turn her head up slightly.

"Hey," he said, looking down at her with a smile. "No need to apologize, it's fine, honestly; we are going out, after all…" With a small chuckle- and a very red face- Izuru leaned down to kiss her on the lips, earning a small gasp of surprise from the girl before she deepened it a little. Both of them were embarrassed- Enoshima hadn't exactly helped them with that- but that didn't stop the pair, as it was only them in focus right now; no party and no closet existed, only the feel of the other's body on each other. Izuru's hands wandered, one eventually settling on her hips as the other one calmly and stealthily snuck up her shirt, causing her to gasp into his mouth from the unexpectedly sensitive touch.

"G-gyah…" She didn't protest though, one of his hands flying to her shirt and undoing the buttons, causing her to pull back slightly and smirk. "Really? Sex in a closet?" she asked, raising an eyebrow with the same cocky smirk, causing the boy to frown. "That wasn't what I was thinking, you know," he said, his face growing red. "I just wanted to make you happy and make out with you, ya know…" Alexia blinked, obviously surprised by his statement as she lowered her hands from her shirt, the open material exposing her bare six-pack. She made sure to cover up her chest, though, just to make sure he didn't see the gunshot wounds and wasn't triggered by them- if he was triggered by anything at all. But she nodded with a smile, leaning up to kiss him as she whispered, "Sure." Her breath was hot on his lips, and it drove him insane without realizing it, something she was pretty good at.

She was beautiful, he realized, whether this self-conscious, scarred, and scared girl saw it or not, beyond the scars and beyond the body people prized so much. Despite the serial killer inside her- quite literally- and despite her past, Alexia's bright and cheerful personality was one of the most hopeful and beautiful things Izuru had ever seen, and it made him happy, and this is why he was extra careful around her, to try and protect the little hope that filled his life and to protect himself, the little hope he knew she had in her own life. Tonight, however, he was having difficulty holding back, and Izuru kissed her vigorously, trying to convey these thoughts through his actions.

For Alexia, this was fairly odd; she wasn't used to hearing- or feeling, in this instance- these emotions conveyed to her. As a child who had only felt negativity towards her from a young age, these were never easily accepted, and like the old saying says, old habits die hard. She could clearly see that these were being shown, which she did as she pulled away from the kiss slightly, stripping off her shirt while looking up at the taller boy and noticing him move down slightly, but accepting it was an entirely different story that no one has time to hear at the moment. As he moved down Izuru paused at the gunshots, grazing over them gingerly with his fingers. "It still boggles me, Alexia-chan," he whispered, looking back up at her, "how you would have survived doing this to yourself… I mean- Nevermind," he muttered, causing her to giggle slightly. "Well, do you want to move on?" he asked, earning him a vigorous nod from the brunette as she grinned, leaning down to kiss his lips again, once again driving him crazy, but this time he stripped off his suit jacket and shirt, tossing it to the side with her own business shirt and grinned. The girl gazed at his body with awe, running her hands over his eight-pack experimentally as he continued downward and shivering as his lips made contact with her stomach, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

"G-gah…" she whispered, becoming excited and extremely sensitive. The boy smirked a little, pleased to see her positive reaction. "You liked that, didn't you?" he teased, waggling his eyebrows as he continued, causing Alexia to cover her face with a fist to prevent Izuru from seeing her flushed face. This only brought his attention to it, however, and with a cocky grin he placed another kiss a little closer to her chest, brushing his fingers lightly along all of the scar tissue he had seen on her body, causing her to let out a surprised gasp of pleasure. Izuru's kisses only continued to move up her body slightly hurriedly, lingering at her breasts for just a moment longer than the others to cause her to beg a little, which she did- sort of. "H-hah, f-feels good, k-keep going…" she whispered, leaning her head back from the shivers that the touches sent down her spine, causing her neck to become exposed.

Izuru wasted no time when he saw his chance. Hurrying his kisses, he left tender marks all over her body before focusing on her collarbone with a tiny smirk and sucking on the skin gently, causing the girl to gasp. "A-are you really…?" she asked, shivering from the odd feelings she was receiving from the sensation. "Yep," was all he said, moving up her neck slightly to leave another mark by her jugular and then just trailing light kisses from the last bruise to her jaw, teasing her with one final kiss that was only partly on her lips before pulling away with a satisfied grin.

"Oh don't think you're getting away that easily after all that," she said with a chuckle, pulling him back down for a long and slow kiss on the lips, building up slowly and with more passion as time passed. She could feel him growing hard with desire, and her own hormones were raging like crazy. The pair pulled away for a second and looked at each other with a knowing glint in their eyes. Wanting to continue, they were about to kiss again when she sound of the door opening interrupted them. Enoshima blinked at the sight while the other two blinked, trying to readjust to the light that was now pouring back through the door.

"Oh, looks like you two got _raunchy_ in there, didn't you?" the model asked in her typical singsong voice, gesturing at the shirts in a pile towards the wall. "Well, just came to let you know that time's up. I'll leave you two to change." With that Enoshima closed the door so that a sliver of light shone through and left, leaving the couple to change in privacy.

The two looked at each other before sifting through the pile of clothes they had discarded their shirts on, discovering an assortment of the other girls' bras before finding their own clothes and slipping them on. "Oh my God, why did Koizumi do that?" Alexia asked, and Izuru shrugged, unbuckling his pants to slip his shirt inside of. "Shall we continue after this party is over?" Izuru suggested, and Alexia grinned. "Only if you don't get bored," she quipped, and he couldn't help but chuckle and give her a small kiss as he slipped his shirt and jacket back on, Alexia slipping her own shirt on below her pencil skirt and slipping her small scarf onto her neck, covering the marks Izuru had made. Joining their hands together the couple stepped outside the closet and sat back in the circle, Alexia grabbing the bottle and spinning it to see whose turn it would be next.


End file.
